


That Stupid Grin

by PokeChan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Prompt: Imagine your otp just hanging out, sitting in silence. Person A looks at person B and smiles. Person B looks away, blushing all the while muttering about “that idiotic grin” on the other’s face. Person A then laughs and takes Person B’s hand into theirs, interlacing their fingers. Person B is tense at first before they slowly relax into the small sign of affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Stupid Grin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found on the tumblr blog "ImagineYourOTP"

They’d settled quite well into the current world. It was modern, though not nearly as high-tech as Piffle had been, and friendly. To a point. When they’d first arrived Kurogane had wound up stopping a robbery and getting drafted into the undermanned police force. On the insistence of Fai and Syaoran and Mokona he took the job. Fai managed to get a filing job in the offices. Syaoran spent his days out looking for odd jobs or leads on their new quest.

Today was one of the first days off Kurogane had had in the three weeks they’d been there. It found him and Fai on the small couch watching some show on what Fai and Syaoran had called a television. The people on screen were teenagers traveling the country and capturing strange creatures (Kurogane had gotten chastised for calling them demons) in odd red and white balls. Kurogane didn’t really understand it but Fai was enjoying himself and keeping quiet so he let it go.

At one point, what passed as the villains of the show were foiled in what must have been a comical way because Fai let loose a ringing laugh. It sounded almost startled - like he didn’t know he had the ability to laugh and was just finding out. But, when Kurogane looked over, there was a sweet, genuine smile on the mage’s face. And it was turned up at him.  
Kurogane turned his face away, feeling it heat up. It wasn’t often Fai was genuinely happy. He was still haunted by his past and the events of their last adventure and his part in it all. Things were improving and Kurogane had to try less and less to get Fai to open up. But there was still a long way to go. Even though they’d admitted their feeling towards each other and were intimate and (extremely) monogomus they were not overly affectionate and open. Which was why, when Kurogane felt thin fingers thread between his own calloused ones, he tensed up in shock.

His eyes darted down to their intertwined fingers and back up to Fai’s face. But the wizard was back to facing his program, acting as if he wasn’t sitting on a couch, leaning against Kurogane and holding his hand. 

After a moment, however, Kurogane relaxed. Letting this go as well.


End file.
